Mulang
by Wills Lover
Summary: ignor 2years stuff Mulan forgot Shang 8 months ago they kissed and what happens at school? Read and Find out look 4 Mulang 2


I own Julia and Mr. Collesiti. 2 years after Battle Mulan forgot about Shang and when they meet up again... just read and find out

Mulan was walking in the halls when sombody bumped into her and made her drop her books. "Oh my gosh I am SO sorry here let me help you." The nice young man helped

Mulan gather her books and after Mulan said "so what is your name??" The boy said "Shang" Mulan smiled and said "Mine is Mulan." Shang beamed and said "Mulan

remember Battle?" Mulan said "Yeah. OH Shang I loved you ever science." Shang said "Me Too. Wanna go out some time?????" Mulan said "Sure." Shang hugged Mulan and

said "OK cool I'll call you later at lunch??" Mulan said "OK Shang?" Shang turned and said "YEah??" Mulan said "Uhm wanna see a movie tonight at my place??????" Shang

said "OK." The two rushed to algebra and Mulan said "Shang?" Shang looked to his left and said "Mulan. Looks like we can work together." Mulan said "Yeah" What is the

problem?" Shang said "X times 10 is 400." Mulan said "40." Shang said "Show me how you got that" Mulan smiled and showed the paper and said "OK the oppisite of

multiplication is..." Shang said "Division?" Mulan said "Correct. so we divide both sides by 10 to get the X all by itself. the two 10's cross out so what is 400 divided by 10?"

Shang said "40?" Mulan said "There you go." Shang said "Cool. OK now 40 sum W is 400?" Mulan said "360." Shang smiled nerviously. Mulan said "Whats wrong?" Shang

said "nothing." Mulan said "what is the matter?" Shang said "I am failing Algebra." Mulan said "Shang I'll help you study tonight we have midterms next week and we hav to be

ready we can study together." Shang smiled and the bell rang the two said "LUNCH TIME " Shang smiled and met Mulan by the door. Shang took her to the table and said

"Mulan you remember Yoa, Ling and Chienpo right?" Mulan said "Yeah the ones who got me in trouble!!!" Shang chuckled. Yoa said "Are you laughing Captain?" Shang said

"My girlfriend can get me laughing." Mulan sat down next to Shang and said "So whats for Lunch???" Shang looked at her lovingly. Shang said "why?" Mulan said "Nevermind."

Shang said "what is it???" Mulan simply said "Shang Nothing is wrong babe." Shang said "Mulan." Mulan said "Shang. I swear it is nothing!" Shang said "OK!!! Lets not argue."

Mulan smiled. Shang said "Babe aren't you hungry?????" Mulan looked up and said "No I am fine." Shang said "Mulan you got to eat something. What do you have next?"

Mulan sighed and said "Gym." Shang said "Eat." Mulan said "I am fine. Shang." Shang sighed and put the bag of chips in front of her and smiled. Mulan smiled and said "Guys I

have to go I gotta get to gym Shang meet me at the main entrence at the end of the day." and she went to gym.

AT THE END OF THE DAY:

Mulan said "Hey babe." Shang said "Hey. you ready to go???" Mulan said "Yeah I am." Shang opened the door for her and said "get in" Mulan got in and said "Thanks Babe"

Shang got in and said "No problem." and he gently kissed her on the lips and then drove. Shang smiled. "Whats wrong Mulan??" "Nothing Shang." "are you hungry?" "Yeah"

"here. eat the chips I saved them." "No thanks. I'll be fine." "Come on." Mulan smiled and Shang got the point. "Mulan is this your house?" "Yeah. You can park on the streets

by the house" Shang and Mulan went inside and sat down in her room. Mulan said "OK lets start with Algebra." "OK. Number one. What is the value of X and T in the problem

X times 90 sum T is 400?" Mulan sighed happily as she worked threw the problem. "X is 4 and t is 40. You OK?" "No babe." "whats wrong????" "nevermind." "Shang please.

Whatever it is we can work through it together." "OK. Mulan Would you marry Me/???" "YES SHANG!!!!!!!!!!!!" then Julia knocked on the door and said "Mulan??" Mulan

opened the door and said "what??" "Mom told you and Shang to come down for dinner" "OK Babe we can finish after dinner" "Mulan Wait. Could we elope?" "SURE." They

did.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!

Shang said "Hey Hey Hey." "Shang sweetie. I have a doctors appointment this afternoon." "OK Babe." I smiled and said "can we talk??" "Whats wrong??" "I think I might be

pregnant." "really?" "Yeah. and If I am it is yours." "Wow." "I gotta go and get to english. I'll see you later?" "yes you will." After English Mulan went into the halls and said

"Shang!!!!!!!!!!" "Hey there Ready for Globle???" "yeah." "something wrong?" "yeah. I ummmmmmmmm I am starting to feel like crap." "wanna go lie down in the nurses?" "OK

could you get me the work I missed??" "Sure thing Mulan." "Thanks." She went to the nurses and Shang went to Globle with Mr. Collesiti. Shang smiled and looked at his

cell phone and saw a text messege and it was from 'lovergirl' he read the mesege and beamed. "I got to go." said Shang and went to the Nurses. Mulan said "Babe?" Shang

went over to her and said "Ssh babe I am here." "Shang I really need you." "ssh do feel well enough to come to lunch and then last block?" "Yeah." "OK good come on." Mulan

stood up and walked to lunch with Shang. "Hey Shang??" "yeah Mulan??" "what about lunch we never packed it last night." "it's OK I'll buy lunch for us." "No Shang it's alright."

"Mulan you almost got sick last night I got worried. I want you to eat today OK?" "OK fine. I'll wait at the table for you OK?" "Ok Mulan." She sat down and waited Shang

came 3 minutes after the gang of three sat down. "Oh hi guys." "Darling?" "Hey there to you baby." Shang sat down and put the try in front of him and Mulan and Mulan said

"Shang we should tell someone about are [whispers eloping." "Your so right babe" "Really??" "yeah" Mulan ate some of the lunch and then put infront of Shang and simply

smiled. "are you OK Baby?" "I am full." "OK. Luckly we have heath next block." "yeah." Mulan sqeezed his hand and gently kissed him. After lunch Mulan went to health with

Mrs. Collesiti and Shang went to health with Mrs. Harding. After Health Shang found Mulan in the coner of the principles office and he went in and said "Whats wrong baby??"

"Shang?" "Why were you sent down here?" "I was just waighting for you and the teacher said 'get to the bus.' and I was like 'no' and they were like 'fine' and they dragged me in

to the principles office." "I see. Babe?" "Mulan?" "I did nothing wrong I was waighting for Shang to come and get me and the teachers got all like angry." "OK just go home and

next time wait by the car OK??" "Yes sir." Shang and Mulan went home and Mulan slamed the bedroom door shut and screamed into a pillow then she cried. Shang came in

and sang

Going through my closet the other day

Found an old yearbook, flipped right to the page

Of that senior trip down there on that Panama strip

We all started yelling when we smelled the beach

Just couldn't wait to try our fake ids

We only had a few days, and a whole lot of memories to make

Oh man we were livin, didn't waste one minute

We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye

We laughed until we cried

This past year my family

Was sittin cross-legged 'round the Christmas tree

Listenin to granddad, we all knew it would probably be his last

He was crackin jokes and we were takin turns

Tellin stories bout fishing or lessons learned

Out on the porch with him we all felt like kids again

Oh man we were livin, sittin' there reminiscin'

Yeah, we sang and talked and traveled back in time

We laughed until we cried

It's like the best days under the sun

Every emotion rolled into one

A little of this, A little of that

Kinda happy, Kinda sad

Just the other night the baby was cryin

So I got out of bed rocked her awhile and I held her tight

And I told her it would be all right

My mind went back to a few years ago

We tried so long, we almost gave up hope

And I remember you comin' in and tellin me the news

Oh man we were livin, goin crazy in the kitchen

We danced and screamed and held each other tight

We laughed until we cried

Mulan looked up at him and said "Shang..." "baby I hate to see you so upset." "Shang I am pregnant the doctor said so." Shang smiled. "This is great!

OH Mulan I love you so much." Mulan leanded her head on Shang and smiled happily. "Babe??" "Whats wrong?" "could you get me my laptop from the

desk over there please" "Sure." He got up and got the laptop. Mulan and Shang sighend on to there Aim account as '2cute4u1-2' (2cute4u is Shang and 2cute4u2 is Mulan) there were there 3 friends

on. 'backofforyourdead' (Yao) 'Mr.Laughingking.' (Ling) 'Mr.Kindand gentle' (chienpo). this was there convo:

2cute4u1-2: Hey guys.

Backofforyourdead Mr.LaughingKing and Mr.Kindandgentle: Hey Mulan and Shang. Wats new?

2cute4u: Nm and u?

BoOYDM, MLK, MKAG: Nm are you and Mulan married??

2cute4u1-2: yeah and we are already excpecting our first child OH G2G


End file.
